In-Conviction
by Nadare
Summary: Akihito tries fighting the war against Asami, and loses. M/M, Akihito x Asami.


_Author's Notes: Set in the last half of The Naked Truth, part 1 (chapter 11 of the manga), basically following Akihito's thoughts throughout. It's my first attempt writing in the Viewfinder fandom, but I couldn't resist typing up this little tidbit._

[Written on December 16th of 2005]

Disclaimer: If I ever own even one of these manga/anime, you can bet your sweet ass I'd proclaim it everywhere but alas I don't own Viewfinder, the great Ayano Yamane holds all rights.

Warnings: Where there is Asami, there is smut.

 _ **"In-Conviction"**_  
An Asami x Akihito one-shot

There's a moment of blinding hate Takaba Akihito feels just before his back falls against the bed, and the hardness of Asami Ryuichi's body comes to lie against his. The man's mouth latches onto Akihito's neck with near bruising intensity and seeks to prove that no matter how much he fights, argues or runs, Akihito will always be the property of Asami. Despite the plight of his friends in Feilong's grasp, Akihito nonetheless allows Asami to do as he likes, even as the last of his clothes hit the floor and Asami skillfully moves his mouth to Akihito's groin.

" _They think you're my lover."_ Akihito would laugh if he could at the utter stupidity of that assumption. No one was Asami's lover, merely an object to plunder, used as the yakuza wished and then discarded before ultimately coming under Asami's hands again whenever he had mind to. Even as he thinks this truth, Akihito can't resist the lone thought that he wishes Asami would see him for more than just a means to an end sex wise. "Shit…who's your lover?"

It's the wrong thing to say, Akihito knows this but even as he sees the muscles in Asami's shoulders tighten, he's glad he's unable to take it back. Asami mocks him by telling him how a lover should act, and forces his cock into Akihito's mouth to prove this point. It's thick and big, and perhaps twice as violating as it is when Asami takes him, and just when his jaw begins aching, Asami pushes Akihito back down on the bed, hands enclosing tightly around Akihito's wrists.

He has nowhere to hide from that fierce gaze, and wonders just how he had been planning to manipulate Asami into giving him the disc in the first place. When Asami speaks, it's in the same infuriating know-it-all tone Akihito has become so used to in his dealings with the yakuza. "Even if you force yourself to be stubborn, I'll understand sooner or later. How do you want it?"

And just like that, whatever remnants of pride Akihito had possessed are shattered, both in the thickness that penetrates him and in the knowledge that for all the protesting and acting he's done, Asami knows or suspects Akihito's body has already given in completely to Asami's will. Even as his body arches beneath Asami's, Akihito tries to push away, fingernails digging slightly into flesh, gulled by the fact that while Asami may know of his body's betrayal, Asami will still force himself onto Akihito as he pleases regardless of the circumstances.

The bastard sets an infuriating pace, furthered by manipulation of Akihito's body as Asami withdraws himself and pays homage to some other part of Akihito before driving himself back into Akihito with even more force than before. Consumed by heat, shame, and pleasure as he is, Akihito draws himself up from it all, and voice trembling asks, "Asami…what are you…"

His question is cut off as once again as Asami repeats his actions, and unable to keep from crying out, Akihito fights to hold on to his consciousness, calling out Asami's name. Knowing that if he drowns at this point, he'll never be able to swim to the surface again, and the line between Asami and himself will become indefinitely blurred.

Always before, Asami never asked for Akihito's input when it comes to sex, using Akihito as he wished and then leaving with little more than a goodbye. But now Asami is forcing Akihito's hand or rather pushing him into a corner, making Akihito choose to completely disregard the pleasure Asami gives him or willfully, consciously, give into it.

These thoughts circling in his head, just when he's at the edge of orgasm, and Asami begins to draw himself out once again, Akihito can't take it anymore. Averting his gaze from Asami's, he feels his face grow hot, inwardly cursing Asami for all he's worth while his mouth plays traitor and says haltingly, "don't take it out…leave it in." And just like that, in the dark look that gathers on Asami's face, literally feeling the corruption at the core of Asami begin to sink into him, Takaba Akihito knows he has admitted defeat.

 _The End_


End file.
